Demolition Lovers
by MerlinaDementiaSnow
Summary: La locura y el amor muchas veces van de la mano. La cordura no funciona y pueden desatarse situaciones extremas. Edward/Bella. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi enfermiza imaginación.

**Summary completo:** locura y el amor muchas veces van de la mano. La cordura no funciona y pueden desatarse situaciones extremas. Pero al final, ¿Los amantes permanecen juntos eternamente? ¿Logrará Edward encontrar su cometido? Edward/Bella. ONE-SHOT

* * *

**Demolition Lovers. **

Vestido completamente de negro, esperaba ver el rostro de su victima. La amaba tanto, que sentía el derecho, la necesidad de robarle la vida. El amor nos puede llevar a la locura, a la obsesión, nos puede llevar a hacer cosas inimaginables. Aguardaba paciente, bajo el único farol que alumbraba aquella solitaria y tenebrosa calle. La amaba tanto, que su corazón no era capaz de soportarlo. Sus ojos enrojecidos por alguna de las sustancias que acababa de consumir, miraban exasperados la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha.

Sus manos temblorosas apenas podían sostener el arma con que daría fin al sufrimiento de ella y su propio sufrimiento. Cuantas veces la había matado mentalmente, recitando palabras malditas para expresar todo el amor que sentía por ella, demostrándole lo complicado, confuso y peligroso de ese sentimiento. El amor es compromiso, el amor es alegría, locura, sufrimiento y muerte. El amor lo estaba llevando al extremo.

Sus sentidos se aceleraban a paso rápido. Cristalinas gotas de sudor empapaban su frente. Su mente repasaba las últimas semanas una y otra vez. Todo lo que habían sufrido. Como su amor parecía no ser suficiente para vencer a una sociedad que se empeñaba en separarlos.

Al darse cuenta que todas las luces de la casa que observaba estaban apagadas y la puerta principal se abría, apresuradamente esconde el arma en su chaqueta. No quería asustarla, no quería estropear aquel miserable momento.

¿Qué sucede, cariño? – pregunta la muchacha, acercándosele.

Necesitamos hablar. Necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero no aquí. Vayamos a otro lugar – responde tomando la mano de la joven y caminando, sin siquiera saber hacia donde se dirigía.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando, tomados de las manos. No sabía hacia donde la llevaba. Todo en su cabeza era un lió, un nido de pájaros. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más.

No sabía cuanto más podría soportar. Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente y el efecto de las drogas comenzaba a cesar. Al ver una solitaria placita, se dirige junto a la muchacha hacia una de las bancas blancas que ahí se encontraban.

Edward, amor – dice la chica sentándose – ¿Qué sucede?

¡No puedo más! – grita el muchacho sentándose y apretándose cabeza fuertemente, con sus dos manos.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta la muchacha cariñosamente – Por favor, Edward. ¡No me hagas más daño! – dice al verlo sacar unas pastillas blancas de su pantalón y segundos después tragárselas – ¡No te haga más daño, por favor!

¡Tú me haces daño, Isabella! No soporto el dolor que habita en mi corazón... no lo aguanto más...

Edward, te lo ruego – susurra tomándole las manos – dime que te sucede.

¡Te amo tanto, Bella! – grita él poniéndose de pie – que siento que mi corazón va a dejar de latir. No soporto verte sufrir, ver el suplicio que te provoca esta maldita vida – agrega sacando el arma de su chaqueta y apuntándola hacia el cielo.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta asustada.

¿Es qué no entiendes? – interroga Edward violentamente – estas balas son nuestra salvación. Esta arma es la única solución. Te amo tanto – susurra acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro – que siento la necesidad de arrancarte la vida – se separa un poco de ella – no voy a concebir paz hasta sentir tu sangre entre mis dedos.

Edward, por favor, piensa lo que estas diciendo – suplica la muchacha producto del miedo – no eres tú quien dice estas palabras...

¡Llevo meses pensando en esto! – grita apuntando el arma en dirección a la cabeza de Isabella – he repasado mentalmente como matarte, una y otra vez.

Dime por favor que esto es una broma – ruega la chica – dime que no hablas enserio.

Nunca en mi vida en he hablado más enserio, cariño – Edward se acerca a Bella y la besa – esta es la única solución. Podremos ser felices después de la muerte, eternamente.

Edward, encontraremos la forma ser felices. Hallaremos la solución...

¡No hay ninguna otra solución! – grita el joven – este mundo siempre nos ha marginado. La sociedad no nos acepta. Tu familia nunca te dejara ser feliz a mi lado. No hay manera, Bella.

No podemos huir de nuestros problemas, debemos enfrentarlos – dice Bella poniéndose de pie – y demostrarles a todos que somos más fuertes.

No tenemos que demostrar nada. Date cuenta – susurra Edward – nuestro destino era encontrarnos. Ya lo cumplimos, ahora tenemos que pasar a nuestra siguiente vida. Te disparare – agrega apuntando al pecho de la muchacha – te entregare el arma, me dispararas y moriremos juntos.

No, por favor no lo hagas.

Lo siento, no hay otra alternativa – Edward cierra los ojos y presiona el gatillo, disparándole.

Al escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor, abre los ojos. Bella estaba de rodillas frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus manos intentando detener la sangre que manaba de uno de sus costados.

Ahora es tu turno – dice Edward arrodillándose frente a la muchacha y colocando el arma entre sus manos – dispárame – coloca el arma sobre su corazón.

No puedo... – susurra la chica mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre.

¿Cómo que no puedes? – pregunta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – ¡dispárame! ¡mátame! – agrega apretando fuertemente las manos de la joven.

Nunca en mi vida había amado a alguien – murmura Bella soltando el arma y acariciando el rostro del muchacho – hasta que te conocí, Edward. Te amo.

Enseguida, comienza a toser frenéticamente, negándose a tomar el arma. Casi no podía respirar. De su boca cada vez salía más sangre. Edward no sabia que hacer, su mente era un torbellino de sensaciones, de sentimientos encontrados. Disfrutaba verla morir, pero sufría al no poder al no poder hacer menos dolorosa aquella transición.

La ropa de Isabella estaba completamente empapada de escarlata.

Te amo – susurra Bella con una pequeña y sangrienta sonrisa. Segundos después, se desploma sobre Edward.

El muchacho abraza fuertemente aquel cuerpo sin vida. Su traje estaba húmedo, podía sentir la sangre de la chica entre sus manos.

La había matado, había acabado con sus existencia humana, pero él seguía vivo. Estaban separados, no había logrado concretar su objetivo.

Sólo le quedaba una solución.

Al separarse de Bella, Edward la besa tiernamente, mientras que las saladas gotas de cristal que salían de sus ojos comenzaban a manchar sus mejillas. Delicadamente la deposita en el suelo. Mueve suavemente el mechón de cabello que siempre caía sobre su rostro.

Te amo, Isabella – susurra sonriente – pronto nos encontraremos. No partas sin mí.

Lentamente toma el arma que estaba tirada en el suelo. La limpia, tratando de sacar la sangre que tenía. Pausadamente la coloca sobre su sien izquierda. Era la única forma de estar eternamente junto al amor de su vida.

Ya no había de que arrepentirse. Mira tiernamente a la muchacha por última vez, luego cierra los ojos.

Estaba a una bala de ser feliz, a una bala de tener paz.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras sentía como el arma presionaba su cabeza, cada vez con más fuerza.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Sólo le quedaba una salida.

Las horas pasaban y los primeros rayos de sol brillaban sobre el césped cubierto de sangre, sobre dos cuerpos sin vida. Amante y amada, la mano de él sobre la de ella, en un frío charco carmesí. Sus rostros frente a frente, sus ojos vacíos y manchados, mirándose eternamente. Los dos amantes ya estaban reunidos, aquellos solamente eran sus restos humanos. Sus almas estaban juntas, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :)

Este pequeño relato lo escribí hace unos años atrás, en un contexto distinto y con distintos personajes, pero le hice una pequeña adaptación. Espero que les haya gustado.

reviews?


End file.
